Coworking
by 2-am-smut
Summary: Anna is a clumsy office worker who relies on her friend/coworker Elsa for relief. Elsanna Modern AU. Not incest. Rated M to be really safe!


Elsanna week day 7: Modern AU

As always, I don't own Frozen, the story, or the charactes...

* * *

_This can't be happening. _

_Right?_

_She's a chick._

_I'm a chick. A _straight _chick._

_Right?_

* * *

Anna was running late for work once again.

She sprinted past the commuters who were obviously on time for their jobs, just barely making it onto the train before the doors closed. It was like the voice from the train's speakers was mocking her as she tried desperately to catch her breath.

"Doors Closing"

_I know they're closing! They almost closed_ on _me!_

Now came the hard part: waiting. No matter what Anna did, she couldn't make the train go faster. At first, she hopped up and down on her toes while using a hanging strap for support. But the only thing that did was make her thighs burn and grant her more than a few worried glances. So, after a few stops, she just stood, trying to keep her balance.

Anna was starting to space out when a buzz from her phone startled her. She tried as best as she could to fumble through her purse without elbowing someone. Once she finally secured her phone, she smiled when she noticed a text from her coworker Elsa.

_-U running late again?-_

Anna's smile turned to a grimace. Of course she was running late! When was she not?!

_-Duh! The train nearly chopped me in half lol!-_

No matter how many times Elsa made fun of her, Anna still managed to joke around. She could never stay mad at the blonde for long. It was one of the mysteries of the universe, Anna figured.

_-Lol u dork! Got u coffee ;)-_

_-OMG thanx! Luv u!-_

_-Haha! See u when u get here.-_

Anna sighed contentedly. Elsa knew her better than she knew herself, apparently, and had gotten her the morning coffee she hastily skipped while running out of her apartment. Despite the rough start, it was going to be a good day, it seemed.

* * *

"8:06! It's a new record!" Anna jokingly yelled in celebration. She had booked it through the hallways of her office building, choosing to skip the elevator and climb the five flights of stairs to her department. Once inside, she unceremoniously flopped into her chair, managing to make it spin and roll across the room.

"You know, some of us have been her since 7:00." A gentle voice from behind her made Anna turn around. Her chair had apparently rolled right into Elsa, the woman's soft thighs gently stopping it.

"Whatever. Where's my coffee woman!" Anna joked, but couldn't help jumping up and hugging her friend in thanks. Elsa's breath hitched at the contact, and Anna figured she'd surprised her.

_Maybe being so friendly first thing in the morning was a bad idea..._

"Sorry! It's way to early to be rolling around the office and dishing out random hugs." She joked again.

"No. It's alright." Elsa looked down, "It was actually kind of nice." Her voice had gotten softer. Curious as to her friend's strange behavior, Anna tilted her head inquisitively and moved in closer.

"Hey, you feeling okay?"

"Huh?" Elsa snapped her head back up, "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just still tired, I guess."

"I would be too if I got here at 7:00!" Anna patted Elsa on the back in a friendly gesture. "How about some of that coffee you promised?" Elsa was weak to Anna's huge, toothy grin. She nodded and led her friend to the break room where their coffee waited.

* * *

"H-hey Anna?" Elsa stammered from across the room. Anna looked at the time on her computer. It was 2:37.

_Ugh! Another two and a half hours!_

"Yeah?" she yelled back in Elsa's general direction. She didn't bother to look up from her desk.

"Can you help me grab some paper for the copier?"

"I guess..."

_At least it's a good excuse to leave my desk for a while._

Anna slowly stood up and shuffled over to the copier, where she figured Elsa was. The woman looked a little distraught, Anna noticed.

"What? Did you break the damn thing?"

"No, no. Just out of paper. I figured if we grabbed a ton, then we wouldn't need to make a trip to the supply closet for a while."

"That's smart. Okay, let's go!" Anna raised her fist energetically, and Elsa giggled.

* * *

_God! This closet is so creepy!_

The supply closet wasn't so much a closet as it was a small room filled with junk. The walls were made of concrete, and one lone bulb hung from the ceiling on a string. As the name implied, though, its shelves were stocked high with office supplies. Overall, a very suffocating feeling permeated the air around Anna.

"I hate this place! Hurry up Elsa and grab some paper so we can get the hell out of here!" Anna made a bee line straight for the enormous stack of computer paper and started to grab some. That's when she heard the click of the door closing behind them.

"Elsa! The door closed!" Anna looked back to see what her friend was doing.

_What's with that look in her eyes?_

"Anna..." Elsa stalked towards the already semi-frightened girl. Her eyes gleamed and her breathing was ragged.

_Wait! Oh shit! Am I going to be murdered?!_

"Elsa! You're s-scaring me..." Anna trailed off. That seemed to snap the blonde out of her haze.

"Anna! Oh, shit! I'm sorry. I... I..." Elsa started to panic, wringing her hands nervously.

"What's wrong? Elsa?" Anna slowly approached the nervous woman and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I... can't..."

"Yes, you can. Elsa, I'm your friend. Just tell me." Anna didn't know what it was Elsa was trying to articulate. But whatever it was, it seemed to be troubling her friend. That was enough for her to be concerned. She leaned in closer, trying to decipher Elsa's facial expression.

_What the-_

All at once, soft lips were on hers and she was pushed back onto the stack of paper. Elsa moaned just the slightest bit; if they hadn't been isolated in a small room the sound would have been inaudible. Anna kept her eyes wide open in shock, and placed hands on the blonde's shoulders for leverage. Elsa's own hands were around Anna's neck, and slid down slightly as she eventually pulled away from the kiss.

The two women just stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity before Anna initiated a kiss of her own. The second was just as clumsy as the first, but a whole lot more heated. Hands pawed over clothed bodies, not sure where to rest and desperate to explore. Anna situated herself so she was now sitting on top of the giant paper stack, Elsa leaning over her. The blonde trailed a hand up Anna's thigh and underneath her skirt slightly, eliciting a moan. With Anna's lips now parted, Elsa slid her tongue inside. Anna was happy to oblige, and moved her own tongue in kind, exploring every crevice of her coworker's mouth. Eventually, the lack of oxygen was too much, and the women pulled away from each other, panting.

Anna's eyes were clouded with lust, but slowly refocused. She clamped a hand over her mouth in shock after realizing what she'd just done.

_This can't be happening._

_Right?_

_She's a chick._

_I'm a chick. A _straight _chick._

_Right?_

She was snapped out of her thoughts, though, by the hurt and confused expression on Elsa's face. Clearly, the woman had been struggling with her feelings. Now was not the time to shut her out.

"Elsa..." Anna tried to start, but she didn't even know what it was she wanted to say.

"Anna, I'm so sorry. I... I've had these... feelings... for a while now. I... just had to make sure." Elsa was on the verge of tears.

"I didn't know you swung that way."

_Nice Anna! Real nice! _That's_ what you have to say?!_

"I don't! I mean... I think I don't." The tears were now flowing freely. Anna, acting on instinct, cupped her hand to Elsa's cheek and wiped the tears away with her thumb.

"Well, I don't either. But, something just happened. I think." Anna tried to comfort her friend. "Whatever it was, I didn't hate it." She smiled gently, making Elsa laugh happily while still crying.

"I didn't hate it either."

"Listen, how about we go take some paper back to the copier, finish the rest of the work day, and then go get some dinner?"

"It didn't need paper." Elsa admitted. Anna started to laugh, and the blonde soon followed suit. They dissolved into a fit of giggles on the floor of the storage closet. They would work through their feelings eventually, and there was sure to be a lot of pain and confusion in the future. But right now, they were happy.

* * *

I gotta say, I really love making modern AU stories! It's just so interesting to explore what Elsa and Anna would be like if they lived now. I know the office worker idea has been used already at least once (To Be Of Assistance by Kingdom-Of-Icesolation. Go check it out!) but I wanted to put my own spin on it.

BTW, a few more Frozen modern AU's I recommend (they're all rated M):

Sorority Sisters by thedoctorspersonalblogger

The Ice Queen by The Denominator

Opposites Attract by ridetheair

You Are by Pmrising

Blue Eyes Blind by Cyanide's Christine

Leave me a review! I love the feedback!


End file.
